Her Name is Alice
by little nightingale2
Summary: Alice Lillens has been around the world, seeing strange places and meeting strange people. But nothing could have prepared her for Norrisville and all it's secrets. Alice usually doesn't like to get attached to one place, but if Norrisville is going to be this crazy, she might as well enjoy the ride.


_**Hey there! Okay, if any of you read my other stories, okay. I know! I should really be writing my 'Fright Night' but I I've kind of wanted to do this OC idea because I see a lot of people doing it and I'm like, "OH that might be fun!" so I came up with this idea that I really like and I can't write anything but this! So, yeah. I'm going to do an OC, but it's going to be a little different. See, most people do pairings with their OC and Randy, I want to do more of just AWESOME best friends in the group. The only 'romantic' parts are really just going to be really awkward-sexual situations that make people blush. Okay, so I'm just going to write this chapter, work on finishing 'Fright Night' and then work on 'Hidden Ninja' and this. Okay then, well! Let's get started then, shall we?**_

...

...

...

...

...

A lean boy with tyrian purple hair walked down the hallway, talking to his shorter, pudgier, friend with ginger hair. "I'm telling you Cunningham," Howard said to his best bro, "she's going crazy!" Randy just laughed. "Oh come on Howard, your sister can't go crazy just because of her stupid gossip show!" Howard shook his head and looked at his best-friend wide-eyed. "Yeah, I thought that too Cunningham, but she hasn't been able to find a story in a _week! _She's seriously mental, trying to find any little story! It's just sad." Howard finished.

"Wow..." Randy said. "Hey have you heard about the new kid?" Randy asked, changing the subject as he stopped in front of his locker.  
"Oh yeah! I think they're coming today!"  
"Huh, wonder if they'll be able to handle Norrisville? You know, with it being so... different."

"I was going to say crazy, but that works too!" Howard said. Randy laughed as he put in the final number and turned to his friend. "Yeah, I just hope it's not like the Nukid incident." Randy said as he pulled up on the door and opened it. "GAAAAH!" Randy heard a squeal. "What the- OH MY GOD!" He said right before someone fell out of his locker and crashed down on him. "Ah!" he said as he hit his head on the floor. "Aw jeez." Randy said as he lay on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. _Wait. _Randy thought to himself. _Why does my chest feel so heavy? _Randy then opened his eyes, just to be shocked at what he saw.

Staring back at him two inches away from his face was a girl with short black, shoulder length hair, with a pretty pale face, and vibrant mint eyes outlined in heavy black, making their color really contrast. Randy stared into the frightened girl's eyes before saying, "Howard... there's a _girl _in my locker..." Randy said, still staring at the girl on his chest. His best friend spoke up, "And how is that a bad thing?"

The girl's hands were between her and Randy's chest, and her breathing started to increase. "Uh! Um... I." she stuttered. Her creamy face turning rosy with embarrassment. "Uh..." she said, then looked down and took the scenario in once more. "OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry!" she cried as she got up. Randy gave a small chuckle as she clambered off of him. "That's okay- OOF!" she had elbowed him in the gut while she was getting up. "AH! I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"It's fine, really!" Randy coughed. He looked up to see her outstretching her hand towards him, her other was trying to push her dark hair behind her face, but it kept falling back in, covering half of her left eye. Randy took the hand and let her help him up. "Than-" he was cut off by the girl bowing her head up and down going, "I'M SO SORRY, OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY!"

Randy widened his eyes as he looked at the strange girl who was furiously bowing her head at him he turned back to Howard. "Uh..." he questioned, his bro just raised and eyebrow and shrugged. Randy turned back to the girl and grabbed the sides of her head the next time she came up. "Uh!" she said, her eyes watery with embarrassment. Randy just looked straight into her eyes before inhaling, then exhaling very deeply, signaling for her to do the same. After she did so he let go. "Better?" he asked her. She blushed and shook her head. "Yeah." she said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"So. I haven't seen you before, who are you?" Randy asked. "Oh! I'm new, came here today." she answered. Randy's sapphire eyes widened as he then began to inspect the girl more closely. _This is the new girl? _he thought to himself. She wore a dark purple jacket with thick darker purple stripes over a midnight blue blouse with some frill at the top, black shorts, and dark brown combat boots with white socks. Randy narrowed his eyes at her, her build reminded him of Nukid, short and petite. And the way she acted, sweet and innocent, also reminded him of the German robot of doom. But she did seem more... human. "Why were you in my locker?" he questioned her. The girl blushed and held her head down a bit. "Yeah uh... sorry about that. I'm uh... I'm kind of new here and this girl keeps chasing me with her camera!" the girl exclaimed. "I saw this locker open and hid in it, and may I say, WOW these lockers are big!" she said, turning back to Randy's locker. Howard and Randy just stared at each other.

"Did you say this girl had a camera?" Howard asked his eyes narrowed. "Yeah." the girl said turning back to them. "Did she happen to have medium ginger hair, blue eyes, red skirt and sweater?" Randy added. The girl's eyes widened as she took a step back. "Uh, yeah! How'd you know?" she asked in shock. Randy held back a laugh as Howard looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "Aw jeez Heidi." he muttered. "Uh, yeah. That's uh... that's my sister." he apologized sheepishly. The girl blinked at the two. "Oh dude I'm so sorry." she apologized, feeling bad for the poor sap that had to live with the crazy girl.

"Oh the juice man." Randy said, gaining the girl's attention. "His sister has this gossip show and she's been looking for a story all week. And I uh... I guess you're her new scoop!" the girl just stared at them with her mouth open. "What did I just walk into." she said blankly. "Norrisville high school!" Howard exclaimed dumbly. All of a sudden, the voice of a certain ginger was heard around the corner. "Have you seen a girl, this tall, dark purple jacket, short black hair and _really _green eyes!?" the new girl stiffened and widened her eyes. "CRAP!" she squealed. "Uh, hey, it was nice meeting you guys, and sorry about the locker thing!" she said before she dashed down the hallway.

Randy stared after her, all the way until she turned left and out of sight. "Hey, she remind you of Nukid?" Randy asked Howard. "Well. She was kind of cute. In a, weird, awkward sort of way, not Nukid's _other _thing. " Howard said after she was down the hall. Heidi then came over. "Sandy! Howard! Have you seen a girl about this tall, short black hair, mint eyes?" she asked them. Howard shook his head, "Nah haven't seen her sis. Have you checked any lockers recently?"

()()()()

A girl with black hair and piercing mint eyes sat alone at a lunch table unpacking her lunch of dumplings, noodles, and Snapple when two boys plopped down at her table. "Hey new girl." said the purple haired boy on her right. "Sup." said the carrot top who sat in front of her. She looked at both of them in alarm before realizing who they were. "Oh! It's you, hey?" she said. "Hi. Uh, the principal always assigns some kids to show the new kid around the school," Randy said before being cut off by Howard. "And you got stuck with us." he finished. "Oh, uh. Thanks? Don't want to be rude but, I'm kind of used to this stuff, my parents have moved around quiet a bit. You don't have to keep me company if you don't want to." she said. "Great, because we got other stuff to do if you don't mind and-" Howard said as he started getting up. "Howard, don't be rude." Randy said. Howard then began to sit down again. "Yes Mom..." he said mockingly, earning a small smile from the new girl.

Randy looked at the new girl inspecting her, the whole Slimovitz thing was a lie, he was actually hoping to interrogate her, see if she's actually a robot meant to destroy him later on. That Nukid thing really gave him some... trust issues.

"So, you got a name?" Randy asked. "Huh? Oh yeah. Alice Lillens, pleased to formally meet you." she said as she shook Randy's hand. "I think your name was Howard?" she said as she pointed to Howard. "Howard Weinerman." he said. "And I think I heard that girl say your name was Sandy-" she was cut off by Randy. "Randy. Its Randy, Randy Cunningham. She always calls me everything _but _that." he said. Alice laughed. "Well that's weird!"

"Even weirder, judging that I've known her practically my whole life!" Randy said. Alice laughed even more, for a while they just talked, eating their lunch and talking about the school. "So, where did you live before Norrisville- oh. Maybe later." Randy said as he turned back to find Alice with a fistful of noodles hanging out of her mouth. She blushed as Howard and Randy laughed.

"There you are little new girl!" a voice rang from behind them. Alice widened her eyes and stiffened as Heidi Weinerman sat down next to her. She then continued to pull out a red laptop and place in front of the two. "So glad I found you, thank you _so much _for moving here!" Heidi gidded as she gave the new girl a small hug. Heidi then turned on her laptop and started filming. "What's up Norrisville! Sorry haven't been on here for a while, wanted to make you wait for _this _scoop!" she exclaimed. Randy just rolled his eyes. _Yeah, you waited too! _"But, now your wait is over! I have a new student here at Norrisville right next to me! Say 'Hi' for the camera new girl!" Heidi said as she slid the camera over so it got both her and Alice in the shot.

Alice just stared at the laptop for a while, not knowing what to do. Heidi realized too late that she had noodles hanging from her mouth. Not knowing what to do, Alice awkwardly, and slowly, slurped her noodles, chewed, and swallowed before giving a small wave and saying: "Hi?" Heidi just blinked at the new girl. "Uh. Okay then, well! What's your name?" Heidi asked her. "Oh! Um, I'm Alice, Alice Lillens." she said.

"Well Alice, what do you like about Norrisville?" the peppy ginger asked. "Uh..." she said as her eyes started to wander. "How _interesting _some of the people are." she said, raising her eyebrows at Howard and Randy hoping they would get the message. They held back their snickers as the looked at each other, both thinking, _Yeah, by interesting, she means crazy! _

"Well, I can defiantly agree on that! Like any other town, we got our sites." Heidi said dreamily, earning confused looks from both Alice and Randy. _What does she mean by that? _They both wondered. Randy then thought to himself, _We don't really have any sites, we got the Ninja- _Randy was then smacked in the face by his sudden realization. He then turned his head to look at Howard for confirmation, his friend just gave him an embarrassed derp face. Randy turned away from the scene as he tried his best not to ninja-hurl. Learning that the most popular girl in the school liked you probably would have been cool to most guys, but not if that girl was your best friends sister. Randy shuddered.

"Oh! Right, so where are you from?" Heidi asked the girl. "Well, my Dad's a mechanical scientist, so I've moved around a lot. I've been to London, Hawaii, Japan, New York,all sorts of cool places I guess. Mostly for different projects." Alice responded. "And what project has made you come to our friendly little town?" Heidi asked. "Well, he got this great offer at a place called McFist industries?" Alice said. Randy almost choked on his smoothie as he turned and looked at Howard. "Did she say McFist?" he mouthed. "Well, you heard it Norrisville, Alice Lillens, world traveler!" Heidi said as she logged off her camera and left the lunch table. "Bye?" Alice said unsurely.

Alice went back to eating her lunch, unaware of the questionable stares she was getting from the two boys. "Uh, excuse us, we'll be right back!" Randy said as he got up and dragged Howard with him. When they were out of earshot, Howard finally questioned him. "You think she could be another Nukid?" he asked, "because that kid was trouble!" he finished. Randy shook his head. "No, I don't think so, when she landed on me she didn't seem like a robot, and she actually has emotions!" Randy exclaimed. "Other than Nukid, who could only be annoyingly cute and friendly." Randy muttered the last part. "Well, her Dad's a scientist working at McFist industries, you think that could be anything?" Howard asked. "It's defiantly _something_, but maybe not as big as we think." Randy said. "Look, why don't we just try to be nice to her, she doesn't really seem like a threat." From behind, they could hear Alice give an outraged cry when she couldn't open her Snapple bottle. "_At all,"_ Randy finished as he started walking back to the lunch table.

...

...

...

...

...

_**Well! I hope you guys liked it, sorry if its cheesy, this is my first OC thing. This story is going to be mainly about Alice, Randy, and Howard all just being best friends, obviously I'll add some ninja stuff but you know! I will also be focusing more on perspective Alice later on after you get to know her more, I don't want to have Howard as a third wheel though. It's going to be in the POV of Randy and Alice, but Howard is Randy's bro till the end. (Like how it says in the show) And in case I didn't describe how she looks like enough, Alice has short, black, shoulder length hair that waves to the left, and she has some sort of side bangs that hang in her face and cover half of her left eye, she has vibrant mint eyes with black eyeliner around it (even though she isn't a girly character) her skin is pale, but not sickly pale, its just not as tan. She has a dark, midnight blue shirt with some frilly thing in the top middle, and dark purple hoodie with thick darker purple stripes, (almost black) black shorts, dark brown combat boots and white socks that go over it a bit, not like knee socks, but you get it! I probably should have just described her better, but I don't know, some people still might not know what she looks like! So... please review and tell me how I did! Thank you! Sorry, I'm just kind of worried about this.**_


End file.
